


Protection

by jellyjog



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjog/pseuds/jellyjog
Summary: “Can you write a fic where Constantine enchants items that are precious to each member of the legends team to protect them from some evil demon?”





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at the request of @sparkle123tt. It’s my first LoT fic so go easy on me.

“I’ll go first, since mine’s the easiest to figure out anyway.” Zari tapped her totem as she spoke. “I never go anywhere without it.”

“It’s not just about physical proximity, love.” Constantine raised his eyebrows but he stepped towards her anyway. “It’s the sentimentality that the demons hate. They don’t get all wishy washy like you and me.”

“It’s got that too,” she said, hand closing around the totem.

“Well whatever it’s got,” John put a hand out to gesture at the suspicious blood-red seal he’d marked on the table, “we can’t exactly cast the spell with it around your neck, can we?”

“What do I need to do?” Zari stepped forward, removing herself from the group fully.

“Simple, love. Just set your item in the circle and put your hands on the outer ring.” He set his own hands down on the circle as Zari did what she was told. “The rest of you,” John looked pointedly at the remaining three crew members, “don’t need to be here for this. I suggest you go find your own items.” He turned his head back to Zari. “Now Zari, I need you to focus real hard on the item. Focus on what makes it important to you.” He saw Zari close her eyes and soon the markings on the circle began to glow a vibrant red.

“Bullocks.” He almost pulled his hands free, but Zari’s eyes reopened and the glowing ceased.

“Is something wrong?” Zari looked at him, demanding an answer.

“Nothing’s wrong love. It’s just that your item’s got a bit more juice than I expected.” He leaned forward a tad further. “It’s already magic then, yeah?”

“Is that a problem?”

“Problem? No. Snag? Predicament? Obstacle?” He let the last word come out slow, popping every syllable. “Maybe, but that just means you’ve got to think harder.” He saw Zari nod. “Let’s try again, shall we?” Zari closed her eyes again and the glowing resumed. “Tell me about the item.”

“It’s a totem. It belongs to my people.” There was a pause. “It belonged to my brother.” The glowing grew stronger.

“Tell me about him.”

“He was brave, right up until they killed him.” She stopped talking, but the glowing continued to rise and the table beneath their hands felt warm. John knew better than to push. Just because she had to think about it didn’t mean she had to talk about it.   
  
Eventually, the glowing ceased and the table became suddenly cold.

“You can open your eyes now love.” John took his hands off the table and reached into his pocket for a Silk Cut. Zari opened her eyes, looking down at the table and grabbing the totem to replace it on her neck. “That’ll protect you now.”

“It already protected me.” She looked back up at him and he smiled around his cigarette.

“Well, now it’ll protect you more.”

——

“And what do we have here?” John was sitting at the table as Ray entered, waiting for the others to finally get off their asses and bring him something to enchant.

“It’s, uh,” Ray brought up a hand behind his head, “It’s a necklace. I hope it’s okay.”

“Didn’t know you wore jewelry.”

“I don’t!” Ray’s eyes got wide. “I mean, not that there’d be a problem if I did. There’s nothing wrong with men wearing jewelry.” John tilted back in his chair, amused at the rambling. “It was my wife’s.”

“Didn’t know you had a wife.”

“Yeah.” Ray looked down at the floor. “Had.” John let the front legs of his chair fall back forward.

“Right. Set it in the circle then. Hands on the outside.” John watched as Ray scrambled forward, eager to follow instruction. John was reminded briefly of a well behaved dog. “Close your eyes.” Ray closed his eyes and John placed his hands back onto the outer ring of his sigil. “Tell me about your wife.”

“She was sweet.” Ray smiled and the ring beneath him began to glow softly. “Smart too. And beautiful.” There was a pause. “She was a lawyer, like her mom. I decided to become The Atom when—“ Another pause. The circle was beginning to warm. “When she was killed.”

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” John looked at him intently. “You just have to feel it for the spell to work.”

“No, no it’s okay.” Ray shook his head slightly. “It happened so long ago. 2014. But I’ll never forget her. It wasn’t fair what happened to her.” The circle went cold, the simple silver necklace in the center continued glowing faintly, like an ember. John picked it up.

“You chose the right object.” He sat back down, wishing he had a glass of something strong. Ray still had his eyes closed. “It’s over by the way. You can open your eyes now.” Ray’s eyes shot open, immediately settling on the glowing object in John’s hands.

“That’s it?”

“That’s it. This’ll protect you now.” He threw the necklace at Ray, who stared at it questioningly. “Something wrong?”

“Just thinking I’d better not lose it.” Ray looked up, waiting for a response that wasn’t coming before beginning a shuffle to the door.

“Go ahead and send the next one in, would you?”

“John?” Ray was standing by the door now, moments from leaving.

“Yeah?”

“What did you enchant, for yourself I mean?”

“My coat.” John smirked.

“Your coat?” Ray tilted an eyebrow up.

“What, you don’t like it? I think it’s quite snazzy myself.”

“But you said it had to be something—“

“Ray.” John dropped the smile. “Next person.”

——

“Alright John, let’s get this over with.” Sara walked up to face John immediately, setting a black mask on the table and crossing her arms.

“What’s the matter, got something against sentimentality?” John smiled up at her, still sitting comfortably in his chair. Sara set her hands on the circle.

“No, just got something against wasting time.” She gave him a look that wasn’t quite a glare but that couldn’t exactly be described as friendly either.

“Right.” John stood up casually. He could’ve been quicker but that wouldn’t have exactly been much fun. “You seem to know the drill then.” He placed his hands on the circle and watched as Sara closed her eyes. He waited as the circle glowed faintly, but didn’t heat up.

“Whatever you’re thinking about isn’t strong enough,” he said. Sara’s face twisted in annoyance.

“What you you mean ‘it isn’t strong enough?’ It’s plenty strong.”

“Then you need to think about it more vividly.”

“I am.”

“What are you thinking about?” John asked, sighing. He’d hoped not to have to pry.

“You said we wouldn’t have to talk about it,” Sara snapped. John looked down at the table. It wasn’t glowing anymore.

“Unfortunately love, you’re going to have to if you want this to work.”

“Fine. It’s my Black Canary mask. I’m thinking about when I was Black Canary.”

“Alright love, keep thinking about it.” The circle began to glow faintly again. “Why’d you pick this? You have plenty of things you could have picked but you picked this one.”

“Because being Black Canary made me feel strong.” The circle remained steady.

“You’re lying to me. Whatever it is you’re holding back I need you to say it.” There was another pause.

“I was wearing it when I died.” Her face went expressionless. “It was the only thing I was wearing when I died that I wasn’t wearing when I woke up. It fell off in the alleyway, but Laurel kept it.” There was finally heat forming under John’s fingers as he listened to her talk. “I keep it to remind me that I was given a second chance. That everyone else deserves one too.” Cold. Silence. “They shouldn’t have to suffer for theirs.”

“That’s enough, Sara.” Her eyes shot open as he spoke. “The enchantment is through.” Sara blinked. “Maybe that mask will be able to protect you this time.”

“Maybe?” Sara looked up, forcing a quick smirk. “I didn’t think we were paying you for ‘maybe’.”

“You’re not paying me at all love.” John sat down and smirked back. “Don’t know why I’m even here, to be honest.”

“Yes you do.” Sara grabbed the mask, placing it in her pocket and walking to the door. “It’s the vacation time.”

——

“Don’t tell me.” John looked down at the object in front of him. “You won a swim championship as a kid. Your greatest achievement.” Mick grunted in response. “These had better be some pretty important goggles if they’re going to have the juice to protect you.”

“They are.”

“Right.” They looked at each other for a moment. “Close your eyes then.” John said amicably enough but still received an eye roll first. “Think about what makes the object important to you.” Mick’s face screwed up in concentration and John looked down at his hands in surprise. “What are you thinking about?”

“None of your business, trench coat.” John just about rolled his eyes himself, but he was too focused on the unusually cold table. Just as he was about to call it off, the table flashed hot underneath his skin and the glowing stopped. He could feel magic emanating off of the goggles.

“That wasn’t supposed to happen like that.” John’s eyebrows pushed together as he thought about what could have caused the problem. “The table was supposed to get warm. I don’t think it worked right.”

“It worked fine.” Mick grabbed the goggles and started for the door.

“I can’t guarantee that—“

“It worked fine.” The door shut and John was left standing.

“Fine.” He said sarcastically at the door. “Get possessed then, won’t you?” He fixed—or rather unfixed—his collar and walked over to the cabinet. It was none of his business anyway. Only thing that was his business right now was the whiskey he’d stashed in the cabinets.

Some days just made you need a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first LoT fic so I'm very anxious to know how I did. Let me know!


End file.
